tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Rebecca Mosley
's bed]] Rebecca Mosley (born 1982) is a controlled character in Tucker's Wand and Spydoll Inc (series). Rebecca once worked as Tucker Holmes's selfish manager at Persephone's Books. Rebecca later however lost her job to her twin sister Jamie Mosley who when compared to Rebecca is night and day. Not long afterward Rebecca was frozen into a living statue, though she managed to escape once. Eventually she was given to Chloe Noi, her sister-in-law, to become a Spydoll. Biography Rebecca was born in San Diego, California to a ship-welding father and an accountant mother. She is the twin sister of Jamie Mosley. From an early age she and Jamie did not get a long. It was to the point where the two sisters had to be kept in separate rooms. Their parents worried about the odd behavior but never sought help for it ruling it as just a phase. The two sisters however continued to despise one another throughout their childhood making their family adapt to their rivalry. Rebecca was cast as the 'evil' twin at an early age simply because how mean she was to those around her this included family as well. Her sister Jamie was the opposite. At the age of fourteen her parents could not stand her anymore and shipped her off to an all-girl boarding school. There Rebecca excelled in her studies and quickly became an honor roll student all through high school. Once done with boarding school Rebecca returned home and was accepted into the University of Southern California. Gladly moving away from her family again Rebecca attended USC majoring psychology. Through her studies she some how learned more about herself and by the time she was done with college she was a better person and her family saw it even though it was just slightly, it was better than before. Even though Rebecca graduated near the top of class she had trouble getting a job in her field being the fact that she did not have her Ph.D. Rebecca considered going back to school after six months with no job offers. Her grandmother Persephone decided to lend her hand by offering her book store, Persephone's Books, to her. Persephone was going to retire and move to Florida at the time, so Rebecca was ideally in the right place at the right time. Rebecca accepted the offer and became the owner of the store even though she had no experience what so ever running a business. The first month at the book store Rebecca took it slow learning the ropes of running her own business on her own. Being a quick learner, Rebecca got into the groove of running the store and by the second month she was making changes. She quickly made enemies with the long time staff, Tucker Holmes in particular, who ended up quitting. Tucker was the first to quit but he would not be the last as the whole staff was thinking about it. The only good decision that Rebecca made with the addition of a coffee bar to store. Everything else met resistant from the staff and even customers. Rebecca didn't care however as she was in charge. With Tucker's Wand of Kronos, Rebecca was recruited to be in a calendar that he and Maggie had planned. Of course this was without Rebecca's knowledge or consent since she was frozen solid as if a waxwork statue. Rebecca played the role of Mikami from Ghost Sweeper Mikami and was the month of January. Afterwards with time stopped Tucker posed Rebecca in a local cell phone making it look as if she was going to rob it. When time was unfrozen, she was arrested but then later released on witness accounts. This however was enough for Persephone to take the store back from her granddaughter. Jamie was put in charge since she had business experience and was business major to begin with. An unemployed Rebecca was later frozen by Tucker once again to play wax figure at his friend Bianca Whitman's costume shop. This time however Tucker decided to keep Rebecca frozen indefinitely. Several weeks later Rebecca and another one of Tucker's in-house mannequins, Tatiana Zudovsky, were accidentally set free by Maggie Yen. Rebecca almost got away with wand as well but Tucker was able to recapture her and Tatiana in time. Rebecca was made into a in house mannequin again this it would months before she was finally unfrozen for the last time. In an agreement with Chloe Noi, Tucker unfroze Rebecca once more. Before she could say anything however she was promptly given a Type-7 Chip and rendered mindless. Chloe and Jamie now have possession of Rebecca and use her chipped formed as an assistant. Rebecca has been given a new, much more friendly personality, and has even experienced simulated happiness. Personal Information * Current Age: 27 * Height: 5'7" * Weight: 116 lbs * Hair Color: Redhead * Eye Color: Hazel * Bra Size: 32C * Hypnosis Rating: 2 * Current Place of Residence: Houston, US * Sexual Preference: Men * Special Notes: Twin Sister Jamie Mosley Relationships Family * Jamie Mosley-Noi, Sister * Chloe Noi, Sister-In-Law * Duke Noi, Father-In-Law * Annika Ostergard, Mother-In-Law * Kyla Abonde, Cousin-In-Law Masters * Jamie Mosley-Noi * Chloe Noi * Kyla Abonde Fellow Spydolls * Aisha Reynolds * Fiona Diaz * Irene McNeil * Mina Janssen * Crystal Barnes * Toni Waters * Rene Pierre Appearances * Tucker's Wand I: A Gift from Kronos * Tucker's Wand VII: Minding the Store * Clockwork Wand * Tucker's Wand VIII: Rebecca's Revenge * Tucker's Wand IX: Maggie and Haley Play * Tucker's Wand XI: The Vancouver Trip * Tucker's Wand XV: A Day with Haley * Tucker's Wand XVII: The Split * Tucker's Wand XVIII: Curious Fiona * Tucker's Wand XIX: Match Maker * Tucker's Wand XX: The New Business Venture * Clockwork Revenge Parts 1 and 3 * Tucker's Wand XXII: Day at the Park * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Spydoll Inc: Twin Return * Spydoll Inc: Crazy Eagle * Spydoll Inc: Collaring the Kitten * Spydoll Inc: Reaping the Rewards * Clockwork Crisis Parts 2 and 3 * Spydoll Inc: Mannequin Time * Spydoll Inc: Smuggler's Run Trivia * Rebecca is based on fetish actress Kendra James, who was frozen in several films. * Though Rebecca appears in over dozen stories she actually only speaks in three of them, A Gift from Kronos, Rebecca's Revenge, and Twin Return. * She was often dressed up as a Maid in Tucker and Maggie's apartment. Category:Characters Category:Controlled Characters Category:Tucker's Wand Category:Spydoll Inc Category:Spydoll